Takato Matsuki
Takato Matsuki, known as Takato Matsuda (松田 啓人 Matsuda Takato) in Japan, is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers series. Takato is a cheerful person and loves Digimon, loving to play the Digimon card game and drawing Digimon he made up. One such Digimon became his partner; Guilmon. He became fast friends with Henry Wong and his partner, Terriermon. He has a crush on Jeri Katou (Juri Katou) but is also shown throughout the series to have a bit of a liking towards Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino) as shown in the 2nd special. Takato was voiced by Makoto Tsumura (Japan) and Brian Beacock (English). Sometimes, he seems to act like Anakin Skywalker in the prequel trilogy of Star Wars. Mostly, he worried about Guilmon not being able to reconize his own tamer, then afterwards for Jeri after Leomon is killed. After Beelzemon killed Leomon, he went into rage similar to Anakin after his mother died. This anger caused WarGrowlmon to digivolve into the terrible Megidramon. After he'd realized his mistake and biomerged into Gallantmon, his anger was still inside of him. After winning the battle against Beelzemon, Gallantmon was about to stab him with his sword when Jeri intervened and begged Takato to spare his life and it worked. If Takato/Gallantmon did kill Beelzemon, he would be as bad as he was, and would've turned to evil. Important Events Digimon Tamers Takato is an only child, he comes from a low-income family who runs their own bakery, Takato is extremely imaginative, one day he draws Guilmon on a notepad and his recently aquired digivice scans the drawings to create him. Battle Of Adventurers Takato took Guilmon with him to Okinawa, where he was to stay with his cousin, Kai, and his grandfather. Initially, Takato didn't want to go but he soon after liked the experience of the islands. When Digimon started showing up in Okinawa, Takato, Guilmon and Kai took up battle with several of them. After saving Minami, the daughter of the creator of a V-Pet, Takato looked after her until she was kidnapped by rogue Digimon and taken to VP Labs. Takato, Growlmon, Kai and Shisamon, Minami's "partner", took after her and rescued her and her father before engaging Mephistomon in battle. Henry, Rika and their partners soon joined the battle against the Ultimate Level Digimon. Takato was present when the battle continued into another dimension where WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon created the "Trinity Burst" to defeat Gulfmon. Runaway Locomon Takato was phoning Rika and let it slip that the others were planning a surprise party for her. To try and make up for it, he suggested they go look at cherry blossoms together instead, but the appearance of Locomon thwarted the idea. Takato and Growlmon were separated after the initial attack on Locomon, with Takato ending up onboard one of the Digimon's carriages. Rika and Renamon soon joined him onboard, but Rika was soon overtaken by Parasimon and was made to attack Takato. Guilmon, who had caught up to Locomon, helped free Rika from Parasimon's control and Takato Biomerged with him to become Gallantmon to save Rika from another Parasimon. Finding out that Locomon's destination was a portal to the Digital World that was allowing an invasion of Parasimon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and the other Tamers teamed up to defeat the incoming Parasimon. When the battle became too much, Gallantmon Mode Changed into Crimson Mode and used his power to seal the gate just as Locomon went through it. Afterwards, Takato attended Rika's birthday party and when Rika left he followed her, but Renamon stopped him from going to her and let her be alone. Matsuki, Takato